1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for preventing image blur due to camera motion, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for sensing camera motion, calculating an amount of the camera motion based on the sensed camera motion, and expressing the calculated amount of the camera motion so that a user can take steps to prevent image blur.
2. Description of Related Art
When photographing an image using a camera, a motion, such as the tremble or movement of the hand or the body, is transmitted to the camera, and the transmitted motion causes image blur.
Generally, there are two types of camera motion. The first type concerns vertically moving on a lens axis of the camera, and the second type concerns horizontally moving on the lens axis of the camera. The first type is a vertical motion referred to as pitching, and the second type is a horizontal motion referred to as yawing. Whenever a user presses a shutter button of the camera to photograph an image, the camera pitches or yaws.
FIG. 1 illustrates a camera when a beam of light from an object A to be photographed reaches a surface of a film 20 after passing through a lens 10 of the camera. When no motion is transmitted to the camera as shown in FIG. 1A, the beam of light from the object A is accurately focused on a point B of the surface of the film 20. When the camera pitches as shown in FIG. 1B, the beam of light from the object A is focused on a point B′ of the surface of the film 20. While a shutter of the camera is open, the beam of light from the object A moves between the points B and B′.
Methods and apparatuses for compensating for sensed camera motion or opening a shutter when the amount of the camera motion does not exceed a predetermined threshold value have been studied to photograph images unaffected by even a little camera motion.
However, conventional image photographing methods and apparatuses do not feed back the amount of the camera motion to a user. Thus, since the user does not know the amount of the camera motion, the user cannot forcibly close the shutter when the amount of the camera motion exceeds a predetermined threshold value, and prevent images photographed from blurring.